Todo comenzo con un beso
by Lw Sforza
Summary: Miedos, sentir a cada paso, que quiero pertenecerte... Como puedo demostrartelo?


**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Beyblade** no me pertenece, este es un fic hecho por fan's y para fan's, todos los derechos de la serie y manga pertenecen a **Aoki Takao/ BB3 Proyect / Tv Tokio**, este fic no es hecho con fines lucrativos, y como siempre lo he dicho, son solo divagaciones de mi ya afectada mente_

**Advertencia: **Este fic narra una historia yaoi/shonen-ai relación chico por chico, si no gustas de la lectura por favor deja este fic.

**Gracias...**n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Todo comienza con un beso_**

_**Autor: neko-jin**_

†**¥§Knn§¥†**

**_Cáp. 1_**

_**"Miedo"**_

Ahora estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, perdiéndose en su infinita tristeza, por un estupido miedo, que ahora que pensaba era algo irracional, es decir por _'lógica'_ cuando alguien ama a otra persona, es mas que obvio que se entregase a ella en cuerpo, en alma, en esencia misma, cierto, pero si el asunto se reducía a algo tan simple como una noche de entrega desenfrenada, por que no podía hacerlo, ya llevaba un poco mas de un año conviviendo con el, comía con el, dormía con el, incluso se bañaba con él! entonces por que siempre que Kai comenzaba una situación bastante amena e incluso placentera, el miedo aparecía de la nada, volviéndose un mero instinto. Hacia momentos antes, estaba disfrutando de las caricias del bicolor, Kai acariciaba delicadamente su cuello; cosa que se había vuelto una costumbre, hasta que sin mas aviso y sin saber exactamente como paso, tenia la mano de Kai acariciando su pecho por encima de la ropa, aquella sensación que comenzaba a provocar esa caricia le había asustado tanto que había terminado por apartar a Kai.

La primer mirada de Kai, fue de sorpresa, pero por alguna razón, esta había cambiado por una completa mueca de resignación y desilusión, sin decir palabra alguna Kai, había besado su frente, tomado una toalla y entrado al baño, probablemente a darse una ducha con agua fría. Y nos dejaba al punto en el que comenzábamos, Rei sentado en la orilla de la cama auto regañándose, en ningún momento dudaba que aquel sentimiento hermoso que sentía por aquel gélido chico, era amor, ni siquiera lo había puesto en duda cuando, una pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza le había preguntado '_como puedes saber que es amor, si es la primera vez que lo experimentas... en verdad no sabes si es amor_' a pesar de las férreas afirmaciones de su cabeza, su corazón siempre terminaba por responder algo tan simple como: _'lo se por que a pesar de ser la primera vez, es algo que puedo sentir y es único'_. Eso reducía el asunto, sin duda, algo estaba mal con el, ¿Por que? por que a pesar de que sin duda alguna no titubearía a ninguna petición del bicolor, el ir a la cama con el era algo que nunca podía, podía dormir con el, sin la menor preocupación de que Kai intentase algo, por que no lo hacia, y ahora que lo pensaba, solía tenerle mucha paciencia, demasiada, Kai nunca le reclama, nunca lo obligaba, y nunca se atrevería a 'reclamarlo' por la fuerza. ¡Genial! grito su mente, ahora se sentía peor que en un principio, Kai no solo era paciente, si no también comprensivo, ya que nunca lo presionaba, froto sus sienes, ya cansado y harto de su situación tan estupida, acallo toda voz en su cabeza y prefiero invitarla a venir en otro momento, puso toda la concentración que le quedaba en escuchar los sonidos de su alrededor, todo hubiese sido silencio, de no ser por la regadera. El guapo joven de cabello negro, aquel beyluchador capitán del Withe Tiger X Rei Kon se hallaba desconsolado, miro por el rabillo de su ojo la puerta del baño, escuchando con desasosiego el correr del agua al otro lado de la puerta, y si alguien hubiese estado en esa misma habitación habría notado como los ojos de Rei se volvían de un dorado intenso y temblaban llenos de una decepción y tristeza.

Su pecho dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, formando un sonido fatigado, sin duda su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir el cansancio de su mente. Al mismo tiempo se había dejado caer pesadamente en la cama, extendiendo los brazos de manera horizontal, sintió su mano derecha caer sobre la almohada de Kai, y sin ser muy conciente de ¿Por que? metió la mano debajo de ella. Sintió un objeto debajo de la almohada del bicolor, que por momentos le pareció desconocido, pero que poco a poco recordaba, si la forma rectangular, y aquella textura de piel, que era inconfundible, era la cartera de Kai, con suma delicadeza la saco, y la miro detenidamente como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en todo su vida, el color negro de la piel, la textura fina y la presentación elegante, un objeto digno de su dueño, mostrando un poco de su personalidad. El simple hecho de que fuese la cartera del bicolor, para Rei volvía a esa cartera la mas importante del mundo, la acaricio con ternura por una razón que no se atrevió a preguntar, la levanto por encima de su rostro, y fue en ese momento que algo salio de la cartera, un pequeño papel fotográfico que cayo boca abajo en la cama, justo a un lado del rostro del chino. Rei siguió la trayectoria del papel al caer y justo cuando esta cayó a un lado de su rostro, la tomo en sus manos, observo aquella curiosa situación, puesta en el papel y en su corazón. Como olvidarla, una sonrisa ligera se pinto en sus labios, al ver a Kai en su típica pose, con los brazos cruzados, un semblante tranquilo y distante en su rostro, con una de sus hermosas amatistas mirando por el rabillo del ojo a aquel sujeto que colgaba de su cuello, divertido. Rei soltó una pequeña risa al notar lo tonto de su expresión, sin duda se transformaba de cierta manera al estar cerca de Kai. Termino sentándose en la cama, sin dejar de admirar la expresión de Kai en esa fotografía, por que a pesar del mutismo y solemnidad mostrada impregnada en su apariencia, Rei sabia muy bien que el bicolor se hallaba feliz y sonriente.

Era justo la fotografía de su primera cita con Kai, hacia poco más de un año. Un lugar de travesía y ensueño, un parque de diversiones. ¡Claro! el había pensado siempre, que una chica seria la afortunada en ir con el a un lugar tan especial, le sorprendió el simple hecho de que un chico no cambiara nada de aquel sueño que mantenía de ir a un parque con su 'cita'. Aunque Kai no era del tipo de personas que disfrutasen algo tan _insulso_ como el lo había llamado, había disfrutado del parque y sobre todo de su compañía, era lo que mas le emocionaba en si, que Kai le había demostrado ese día que no importaba el lugar, o la situación, el era feliz a su lado, he de ahí lo 'tonto' de su expresión. Sin duda el enterarse de ello le había emocionado y fascinado, por eso mismo prácticamente había saltado a brazos de Kai en esa fotografía tan memorable.

El comprender sus sentimientos había sido una completa travesía, el aceptar que nada tenia mas importancia en este mundo que la palabra de Kai Hiwatari. Que la aprobación o desaprobación de Kai, era lo único importante, infelicidad y felicidad de el, dependían de las actitudes del bicolor para con el. Simplemente Kai era lo mas importante, lo sabia y no lo ponía en duda, nunca. Recordó aquellas situaciones tan simples que le habían enamorado de Kai, detalles que a pesar de ser rutinarios y tal vez repetitivos; también eran únicos y muy especiales, Rei comprendía de manera única a Kai, podía escuchar la promesa hecha, a falta de alguna palabra, podía entenderla muy bien detrás de aquella barrera de hielo, adoraba esas promesas hechas, sin necesidad de una frase...

Suspiro sabiendo a donde le comenzaban a llevar sus pensamientos, miro la puerta del baño, y sus ojos se mostraron resueltos, llenos de una resignación integra, se puso al fin de pie, intentando dejar atrás aquel sentir, para solo enfocarse en algo que tenia mucha importancia para el: Kai.

Se planto en frente de la puerta, temeroso y algo avergonzado, sentía vergüenza de su propia falta de interés en el sentir de Kai, pero simplemente no podía estar lejos de él, por muy escabrosa ó manipuladora que pareciera su actitud, necesitaba su compañía. Toco resuelto la puerta dando breve suspiro, unos segundos de silencio no podrían impedir su paso, de hecho si el ruso le hubiese contestado habría dudado en entrar, aquel silencio de Kai, fue como una invitación para Rei. Mas aún así quería escuchar a Kai decirle que no había problema.

«"¿Puedo bañarme contigo?"...» dijo el chino detrás de la puerta de baño, recargando su cabeza en una mueca, de sumisión y ruego...

Kai tallaba afanosamente su cabello, retirando el exceso de agua de sus ojos, había escuchado la puerta ser tocada, pero sabia muy bien que Rei no necesitaba ninguna invitación para estar a su lado a la hora que lo desease. Sabia anticipadamente que Rei le pediría tomar una ducha, fue algo que simplemente deducía, al escuchar la puerta, y por lo que ahora escuchaba no se había equivocado, sonrió débilmente detrás la puerta.

«"no veo por que no"»...

A pesar de ese tono, llano y algo indiferente, Rei se sintió aliviado entro en el baño y a pesar de que lo sabia y podía pre-verlo, no podía evitarlo, su corazón latió con mucha fuerza punzando en su pecho, sintió a sus mejillas arder mientras sacaba su camisa desabotonándola, sintió un hormigueo en las manos cuando retiro el pantalón y sin duda alguna dudo en quitarse los bóxer, respiro lentamente y por fin los saco con algo de duda. Su acanelada piel quedaba al desnudo, Rei prefirió dejar cualquier pensamiento de pena vergüenza y duda, opto por dejar la mente en blanco, miro completamente sonrojado la puerta de vidrio que comenzaba a empañarse por el vapor, podía ver la silueta de Kai con una precisión increíble que Rei creyó que su mente le jugaba una broma. Tomo por fin la puerta y la deslizo con mucho cuidado.

El vapor golpeo su cuerpo y este con agrado lo recibió, termino por entrar al baño sintió unas fuertes manos tomando sus hombros y jalándolo hacia el chorro de agua. Sintió un leve escozor cuando el agua toco su piel, el agua se hallaba muy caliente, pero en lugar de ser molesto la sensación de un poco de ardor le agradaba. Su corazón aún bombeaba una gran cantidad de sangre a mucha velocidad. No se dio cuenta cuando sus mejillas se encendieron, tampoco noto cuando comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos presas de la vergüenza. Kai lo miro por unos segundos, no había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que las mejillas de Rei se hallaran rojas, y sabia muy bien que no era precisamente por el agua, Kai enarqueo una ceja algo confuso por la actitud de Rei pero sin duda con la confusión también se mezclaba la ternura de verlo así, tan... inocente y dulce. Kai abrazo por la espalda al neko dejándolo completamente tieso. Rei pudo sentir el cuerpo de Kai muy frió y la culpa callo de nueva cuenta en su pecho, un mechón de cabello cubrió por completo su mirada, lentamente dio la vuelta quedando de frente a Hiwatari y recargando su frente en su pecho permaneció inmóvil, era tan agradable la sensación de su fresca piel desnuda rozándose con la suya. Su piel fría rozándose con su piel caliente le daba una extraña sensación de hormigueo en el cuerpo...

Y Kai también sentía esa sensación de hormigueo pero el comprendía de que se trataba, era la sensación que produce la excitación de tener cerca, _tan cerca el desnudo cuerpo de tu amante_ se dijo Kai con algo de fastidio, pero sabia que era algo inevitable, no podía reprimir aquel deseo que sentía por Rei. Y antes de que ese deseo se hiciera presente de otras maneras un poco indiscretas Kai soltó a Rei dejándolo un poco confundido.

«"Debemos bañarnos"» ordeno Kai distraídamente, ya que toda su concentración se hallaba volcada en poner un poco de orden en su acelerado cuerpo.

Rei lo miro actuando de forma tan extraña y creyó que todo eso se debía a lo que había pasado en la tarde, comenzó a bañarse sin mucho cuidado, froto su cabello y dio las gracias mentalmente cuando Kai arrebato de sus manos la esponja para tallar su espalda. Ahora Rei se enjuagaba el jabón de su cuerpo cuando escucho el leve ruido del jabón cayendo al suelo limpio sus ojos con algo de agua y volteo su mirada a Kai. Kai se había recargado en la pared del baño, entonces lo sintió, un fuerte tirón en su pecho, algo que contrajo sus pulmones sin dejarlo respirar, fue en ese momento que Kai se toco el pecho mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban llenos de dolor.

«"Kai!» Rei tomo al joven Hiwatari por la cintura mientras se sujetaba de la pared de mosaico del baño, fue cuando Kai dio un fuerte estornudo mientras se tapaba la boca. «"¿Estas bien Kai?"»

Kai había cerrado los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo comenzaba a abrirlos pudo ver la imagen de Rei, sonrió débilmente y quito la mano de Rei de su cintura.

«"Solo fue un estornudo estoy bien"» dijo al ver a Rei aun muy indeciso

Los ojos de Rei temblaron cuando miro el rostro de Kai, y sintió un extraño dolor presionando su pecho, con mucho cuidado llevo su mano hacia el rostro de Kai y acaricio su mejilla de forma sutil y tierna. Todo quedo en silencio y solo el sonido de la regadera y el agua corriendo era lo único movimiento que se podía observar. Permanecieron varios segundos viéndose fijamente Kai perdido en la mirada de oro y Rei perdido en aquellos rubís. Kai acaricio con dulzura el rostro de su neko, dio un breve beso en sus labios y dio la vuelta cerrando la regadera. Rió con sarcasmo tomando su actitud de siempre.

«"Pero no lo estaré si sigo mojándome aquí"» sonrió Kai

Rei sonrió mientras asentía y abrió la puerta en busca de las toallas no se fijo cuando Kai sobaba un poco su pecho, ese estornudo le había provocado un fuerte dolor que había dejado adolorido todo su cuerpo. Miro con desconfianza su propio cuerpo, en especial su pecho. Rei afuera notaba algo decepcionado que con tanta prisa de entrar al baño no había traído ni un poco de ropa ni tampoco una toalla, y no podía pedirle a Kai que le diera la suya. Mordió con premura sus nudillos presa de los nervios.

«"¿Que ocurre?"» pregunto el Fénix en la puerta del baño, la curiosidad había ganado al ver a Rei desnudo en la puerta mordiéndose los nudillos de esa forma tan infantil

Rei había brincado al escuchar la voz de Kai y su mente, quedado en blanco, no sabia que decirle exactamente. A pesar de que Kai era literalmente un 'dulce' con él, era demasiado quisquilloso con lo que a su departamento se refería, era casi un maniaco de la limpieza y le agradaba que todo en su casa estuviese en su lugar, con casi una manía obsesiva, así que decirle a Kai que no había traído toalla y que había considerado la posibilidad de salir haciendo un reguero de agua, no solo en el baño sino también por el pasillo hasta su habitación lo hubiese puesto molesto. Y justo en los momentos en que el neko discutía consigo mismo Kai le miraba con una ceja enarqueada en seña interrogante, miro rápidamente el baño buscando la turbación de Rei, ya que deducía que ahí estaría por una simple lógica. Pero no se debía a eso, se debía al hecho de lo que hacia falta, al parecer el neko no se había molestado en llevar ni una toalla ni mucho menos ropa. _-Típico en Rei_- pensó Hiwatari, su neko solía ser una persona muy espontánea en sus acciones, así que lo mas seguro es que solo hubiese improvisado su baño con él. Acaricio con delicadeza el cabello del neko llamando su atención, y cuando este volteo acaricio su mejilla. Rei abrió los ojos sin comprender mucho, fue cuando sintió ese débil tirón en su cadera, Kai lo quitaba prácticamente de su paso. Hiwatari tomo sus toallas y una la envolvió en su cintura mientras la otra, la dejo en su cuello evitando que el goteo incesante de su cabello le provocara escalofríos en el cuerpo.

«"No has traído una toalla o ropa ¿Cierto?"»

Rei se sonrojo por lo obvio que señalaba su querido amante y solo asintió débilmente mirando de forma avergonzada a Kai

«"Bien. No quiero que hagas tiradero por el baño así que espérame aquí, traeré un par de toallas para ti junto con un poco de ropa"»

Rei asintió aun avergonzado sin saber el espectáculo que ofrecía a su atento novio, aquellas mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y esa actitud tan sumisa a su voz hicieron vibrar el cuerpo de Kai. Desvió la mirada cuando comenzó a creer que el baño no había servido absolutamente nada, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, froto con afán y casi molestia la toalla por todo su cuerpo sintiendo un extraño pudor nacido de la nada y al cual no tomo atención; y comenzó a vestirse de manera indiferente. Kai no supo que, de su propio instinto había nacido el pudor por la mirada lasciva de la que Rei no fue conciente, miraba a Kai con deseo pero ignorante de ello, seguía con la mente concentrada ese movimiento de la toalla frotándose en su cuerpo, comenzaba a ser algo sugestivo, en el deslizar de las prendas por el cuerpo de Kai cuando comenzó a vestirse. Hiwatari acomodo su cabello con una mano al sacar la camiseta de su cabeza, cerro los ojos y aquel movimiento fue demasiado seductor como para ignorarlo. Un movimiento que hubiese parecido pensado, pero que realmente fue un ademán natural en Kai. Rei respiro con fuerza cuando ese movimiento lo dejo sin aliento y muy embelesado, ahora los ojos de Kai se habían entreabierto mostrándose dominantes y encendidos sensuales al ser delineados por las largas y negras pestañas del ruso, además de tener sus labios entreabiertos suaves y mojados y...

«"¿Rei?"»

Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido, al parecer Kai había dicho algo pero él no lo había escuchado, Kai suspiro algo resignado al hecho de volver a repetir lo que había dicho.

«"He dicho que, abras la regadera un poco para que no te enfríes, no tardo"»

Algo perdido Rei movió la cabeza y abrió la llave dejando caer agua tibia, escucho cuando Kai cerró la puerta, sonrió feliz y un neko ensoñado froto su cuerpo sintiéndose adorado por que SU Kai no le había regaño y por que se había preocupado mucho por él.

Kai salio rápidamente del baño cuando escucho el agua correr de nueva cuenta, entro rápidamente a la habitación y busco un par de toallas y un poco de ropa para el neko. Sonrió al llegar a la gaveta de ropa del gato, recordó con cierta dulzura el puchero infantil que había hecho presa de la preocupación, sabia que no le inquietaba pedir las cosas, si no que lo pensaba un par de veces para no hacerlo enfadar, Kai conocía muy bien su carácter fuerte, incluso en ocasiones el no llegaba a soportar su mal humor. Algo mas asalto su mente por instantes, el resto de la tarde no tendría nada que hacer ya que se encontraba de vacaciones, 5 días enteros sin saber nada de la oficina, el trabajo, juntas ó algo similar. Así pues hallaba esa tarde bastante agradable como para pasarla en silencio mientras leía un libro, conocía a Rei y sabía que si lo veía entretenido disfrutando un libro no exigiría su atención, por esa misma razón Rei era tan importante, tranquilo, inocente y, sobre todo un gran confidente. Rei podía entenderle sin necesidad de una frase dirigida bastaba con mirarlo para que Rei entendiera aquello que pedía, además no era un amante falto de atención, solo sabían, ambos, darse su espacio.

Tranquilamente Hiwatari tomo las toallas, la ropa y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Entro y llamo un poco la atención de Rei aclarando su garganta. El neko lo miro sonriente para cerrar el grifo del agua, y dejar que el resto del agua bajara por su cuerpo, sin decencia alguna. Kai volteo la mirada a sabiendas de lo que esa agua traviesa podría provocar en él. Dejo la ropa dejando a un Rei algo confundido y salio con demasiada prisa del lugar mirando justo por el rabillo del ojo a Rei. Camino lentamente hasta la sala donde se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá colocando sus codos en sus rodillas y mirando vagamente el suelo, suspiro 2 veces ya resignado a su incomoda situación. Tomo el libro que yacía encima de la mesa de centro, necesitaba despejar su mente y tal vez un rato de lectura podría tranquilizar sus agitados ímpetus. No escucho cuando Rei salio del baño, presto atención hasta que el ruido de la secadora se escucho en la sala, miro al neko por encima del libro y sonrió escondido detrás de él, aprovechando la ocasión en que Rei secaba su cabello con un cuidado muy delicado y suave. Así era su querido neko siempre tranquilo y enfocado, de inocente carácter por naturaleza. Esas cosas eran lo que mas agradaban a Kai del joven gato, podía tener paz a su lado algo que nunca había experimentado en vida hasta que encontró a Rei, disfrutaba ese silencio y tranquilidad, ver como los dedos de Rei se paseaban por todo su cabello secándolo con mimo, Kai sabia muy bien que así solían ser las cosas con Rei, a todo lo que el apreciaba lo trataba con cariño, y si no era así...Por que tomarse la molestia en no hacer ruido para no interrumpir su lectura.

Rei se percato de la mirada atenta de Kai por encima del libro y volteo por completo sonrió tiernamente cuando noto que Kai seguía con su mirada 'fija' en el libro, puso la toalla en sus hombros y se acerco a Kai con una sonrisa, coloco uno de sus dedos en la pagina que Kai justamente leía y presiono un poco bajando el libro y exigiendo la atención de Kai. Kai lo miro por momentos confundido y con una mirada expectante. Valía más que Rei lo interrumpiera por algo importante

«"Siempre que lees gustas de un buen café... ¿Quieres que lo prepare?"» dijo el gato con una sonrisa

Kai solo asintió un poco y siguió con su lectura, como si la interrupción de Rei hubiese sido algo inoportuna. Volvió su vista al libro mientras escuchaba los pasos del gato entrando en la cocina, volvió a sonreír, ante la idea de volverse un niño mimado por tantas consideraciones por parte de su amante.

El café listo y Rei preparado a dejar la cocina, tomo ambas tazas; no pretendía solo servir café para Kai, y salio de la cocina. Dejo las tazas en la mesa centro y miro a Kai para llamar su atención. Kai solo gruño algo y mascullo un débil gracias sin apartar su mirada del libro, su vista se fijo encima de su cabeza el sentir una sombra que impedía que la poca luz llegara, miro a Rei sonriendo de manera dulce, pero por una razón Kai no creyó en esa sonrisa tierna.

«"¿Que sucede?"» pregunto Hiwatari al no entender nada.

«"Nada"...» canturreo el gato y fue cuando Kai supo que algo pasaría, su ceja se enarqueo al mirar al gato, le había dado un _no se que_ al escuchar a Rei.

Sin ninguna vergüenza Rei se coloco en 4 patas encima de Kai acorralándolo en el sofá, su cabello negro callo encima del pecho haciéndolo sentir un débil cosquilleo, observo a detalle como le miraba ó al menos a su pecho como su valiosa cama, recargo su mejilla en el pecho desnudo de Hiwatari, que cínicamente no se había tomado molestia de cerrar bien su camisa, emitió un débil ronroneo acomodando su cuerpo en el de Kai y acomodándose suavemente como un gato en el regazo de su amo. Kai no menciono nada solo miro a Rei en su labor de acomodarse en su lugar y cuando Rei al fin lo había hecho devolvió su vista al libro sin darle importancia ó al menos eso aparento, la verdadera razón de volver su vista al libro había sido ese débil rubor que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas. Solo el tic-tac lejano en la habitación era necesario para dar una impresión de paz total en aquella casa.

Pasado un rato Kai dejo el libro en mesa de centro, dio el ultimo sorbo a su café y por fin dejo la taza junto al libro, dejo de leer al darse cuenta de que Rei se hallaba profundamente dormido, eso significaba el momento exacto de iniciar su ritual mas consagrado, mirar a Rei mientras este dormía se había vuelto su habito mas adictivo para con el chino, siempre era su costumbre quedar despierto hasta que Rei durmiera profundamente le gustaba ver las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente levantadas en un efímera sonrisa, sus labios entreabiertos respirando y ese suave roncar parecido a un ronroneo, además de que el hecho de poder quitar los cabellos de su cara le traía una sensación de satisfacción que pocas veces sentía. Era extraño, como una simple caricia podía cambiar cosas tan profundas en el alma de una persona y como podía expresar lo que las palabras no alcanzaban. Kai miro el reloj mientras seguía con su labor de acariciar el cabello del chino, pronto darían las 10 de la noche, una hora bastante entrada para lo poco que había hecho en el día. Esperar toda la mañana como un loco y pobre león enjaulado, a que diera la hora en que llegara Rei del trabajo, y comenzaran su semana de vacaciones. Una comida, un intento fallido de llevar a su novio a la cama y un baño algo prolongado seguido de una tranquila tarde leyendo y con un gato dormido en su pecho. Kai sonrió a pesar de que una parte de él le dijo que había sido un desperdicio de día, otra parte más poderosa decía que había valido la pena, le debía a Rei más tiempo con él, ya que el poco que compartían era debido a su extenuante trabajo como presidente de Viobolt. Además de la agenda algo apretada de Rei como chef y jefe de un restaurante afamado. Ambos consideraban que ya era necesario un poco de espacio para ambos, y para tratar su vida como pareja. Por ese mismo deseo compartido de conservar algo hermoso, sabia que ese 'desperdicio' de día había valido la pena.

Tomo suavemente la mejilla de Rei acariciándola para despertar al neko, Rei se movió un poco despertando de su ensoñación cuando la voz de Kai le llamo.

«"Anda, vamos a la cama"»

Rei sonrió aun adormilado y se puso de pie, Kai noto como el neko hizo un gesto de dolor y de inmediato tocaba su hombro algo adolorido, Kai se puso de pie rápidamente y miro a Rei buscando una respuesta a su dolor.

«"No es nada..."» sonrió el neko sin soltar su hombro

Kai quito la mano del neko y el tomo con ambas manos los hombros del gato presionándolos un poco a lo que Rei hizo un gesto de disgusto. Fue cuando Kai lo comprendió el neko estaba demasiado tenso y muy estresado.

«"Ya veo, el trabajo te esta agotando"»

El susurro de Kai fue ligero y choco débilmente con el cuello de Rei, sintió aquel escalofrió casi morboso, algo que causo una reacción de vergüenza, el neko bajo la vista lleno de recelo, mientras Kai solo sonreía de manera tierna. Kai dio la espalda al neko y siguió sin más su camino en dirección de la habitación.

«"Piensas quedarte en el pasillo toda la noche, anda, vamos a la cama"»

Rei asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía el rumbo de Kai. Una vez en la habitación Rei se sentó en la cama y sostuvo una vez más su hombro. Kai lo observo mientras desabotonaba su camisa y la quitaba de sus hombros. Miro a Rei con preocupación y con mucho cuidado se deslizo por la cama hasta quedar detrás de los hombros de Rei, los sujeto de manera sutil y comenzó con un débil masaje, que primero arranco débiles gruñidos por parte del gato, pero que con la intensidad del masaje lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en suspiros profundos. La expresión de Rei que un principio había sido tensa ahora dejaba paso a esa expresión relajada en el neko, Kai sonrió más satisfecho al ver al gato echar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, para guiar sus manos. Kai se inclino un poco en el hombro de Rei al verse cautivado por gesto tan natural y la vez sensual. Sintió como sus labios rozaron el oído de Rei y fue en ese momento que sonrió para sí.

«"Si querías que te diera un masaje, no era necesaria tanta actuación"»

Kai disfruto con mucha gracia la expresión petrificada del neko, y ese sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas por completo, una risa típica de él escapo de sus labios mientras Rei le miraba con algo de vergüenza.

«"¡Kai! ¡Como puedes pensar que haría eso!"» recrimino en tono falsamente indignado el gato.

«"Si lo se, ya estas mejor... vamos a dormir, darte este masaje me canso mucho"» respondió Hiwatari mirando al neko divertido

Ambos quitaron la ropa, Kai prefería dormir por lo general con su pijama de seda azul marino, mientras Rei prefería dormir en camiseta y bóxer; para mala suerte de Hiwatari. Kai se acomodo como de costumbre, recargando su cabeza en su brazo, mientras Rei se acurrucaba como un gato justo al lado de él. Ambos cerraron lo ojos, Rei dio un corto beso a los labios de Kai.

«"Buenas noches _mi_ Kai"» susurro cerca de su boca

«"Buenas noches gato"» susurro igualmente Kai.

Por fin la noche se había adentrado el reloj en la cómoda marcaba las 3:00 de la mañana, pero todo no se hallaba tan tranquilo como en alguna otra noche. Rei llevaba ya al rededor de una hora entera tratando de dormir, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño pero todo parecía inútil, había despertado por aquellos pensamientos que había creído poder ignorar, Rei había temido este momento, el momento que ya no podría acallar ese sentir tan pesado que cargaba, su frustración por ser tan _idiota_. Se movió débilmente en la cama, sentándose con mucho cuidado, mientras suspiraba, miro a un lado suyo viendo a Kai dormir, sonrió al ver a Kai así, sonrió al pensamiento de saber con certeza que cualquiera que viera dormir a Hiwatari así pensaría que en verdad era un _ángel _hecho hombre, realmente lucia muy diferente a su carácter normal. Sus ojos cerrados no dejaban ver esa mirada de fuego, implacable a la vez de intempestiva, sus labios entreabiertos buscando aire y ocultando su tan característica mueca de fastidio ó displicencia. Los ojos de Rei temblaron al ver a Kai así, por momentos le pareció creer que Hiwatari lucia indefenso, pero sabia que era todo lo contrario, Kai siempre había buscado la manera de complacerlo en todo, es decir a cuantas personas a parte de él le había pedido que viviera con él. Solo a él, le frustraba la idea de sentir esa emoción tan encontrada, quería demostrarle a Kai cuanto le amaba, cuando le quería y necesitaba, pero no podía hacerlo debido a su miedo irracional por estar en la cama con Kai. Rei presiono la sabana en su pecho su ceño se frunció, mientras su frustración tomaba el control, en verdad quería hacer sentir especial a Kai, quería demostrarle el sentimiento que el sentía a su lado, quería hacer tanto por él. Por momentos creyó que las lagrimas saldrían por sus ojos, suspiro profundamente para calmar ese nudo que se había formado en su pecho y que no le dejaba respirar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada al sentir ese calido aliento en su cuello y tibia calidez en sus hombros, volteo la mirada, algo impresionado de no haberlo escuchado, o es que acaso ¿Se hallaba tan ensimismado que no lo había escuchado? Kai le miraba fijamente con una mirada preocupada.

«"Perdóname no quería despertarte"» susurro Rei de manera débil y volteo su mirada fijándola en las sabanas, sonrió de manera triste

«"Llevas poco mas de una hora sin dormir... ¿Que ocurre?"»

Rei volteo sorprendido de escuchar eso, ¿Por que si Kai sabia que estaba despierto no había dicho nada? ¿Acaso el lo había despertado? ó ¿El ya estaba despierto, las orbes de Rei se fijaron en otro punto evitando la mirada de Kai a cualquier costo, no quería que Kai descubriera por que estaba tan triste. Guardo silencio y se sintió muy mal al no saber que contestar a Kai.

«"Es que yo"... »

Rei callo al sentir una suave caricia en su frente, los labios de Kai le habían besado y le habían trasmitido un gran consuelo que fue doloroso para Rei. Kai pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo Rei, al verlo bajar la mirada, oculto su rostro en el cuello de Rei mientras acariciaba el cabello del neko. Los suaves dedos de Rei trazaron un ligero camino desde el pecho de Kai hasta su espalda, donde al fin se dio el gusto de abrazarlo e intentar fundirse con él.

«"Kai"»...

«"Esta bien"» corto Hiwatari «"No te presiones las cosas se darán a su debido tiempo, y no tengo la intención de presionarte, te esperare lo que sea necesario Rei, por que te amo"»

Kai escucho ese débil sollozo y solo presiono ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Tiro a Rei a la cama sorpresivamente cosa que no pareció sorprender al chino, Kai se recostó en el pecho del chino y cerró sus ojos sin decir nada más. Aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido, ya no tenia mas que decirle a Rei, comprendía que con las palabras que a veces solía decir lastimaban al neko. Además de que su cabeza comenzaba a doler mucho, y sentía su mirada un poco perdida, comenzaba a sentirse aturdido. Cerró los ojos, cansado y muy adolorido del cuerpo sobre todo de su pecho.

Rei por fin logro cerrar los ojos después de Kai, había sido doloroso el que Kai dijera eso, pero, también había sido confortante el escuchar la palabra te amo, Kai solía decirla muy pocas veces.

El sol lastimo sus ojos, y termino por despertar, en definitiva sentía mucho calor, sonrió al sentarse en la cama, aún adormilado el primer pensamiento de Rei fue despertar a Kai con un beso, miro a un lado de la cama justo en el lugar de Kai...

«"KAI!"»

**±Kai Hiwatari± ±Kai Hiwatari± ±Kai Hiwatari± ±Kai Hiwatari± ±Kai Hiwatari± ±Kai Hiwatari±**

«"así que el tipo de la mala actitud..."»

«"Vamos, deja de llamarlo así"» corto

Un gruñido por su parte y una sonrisa arrogante por parte de su compañero le hicieron casi perder los estribos, levanto la ceja, bastante molesto. Ya era demasiado, por fin su tirano jefe se dignaba a darle unas vacaciones y ahora las veía completamente interrumpidas por que a su tirano jefe se le había ocurrido.

«"Es probable que Rei este ahí... Dime algo ¿Aún le guardas rencor por haberte vencido y haberte dejado como un completo perdedor a mis ojos? "»

Un tic nervioso empezó a mover la ceja enarqueada de Brian de arriba a abajo, cruzo sus brazos en su nuca como era ya su costumbre mientras caminaba por el pasillo de aquel lugar. Al parecer su pelirrojo amante nunca dejaría de echarle en cara esa derrota, le encantaba molestar y provocarle por pura diversión, pero lo que más lograba enfadarle era que, casi todas las veces tenía éxito en hacerlo.

«"Perdedor… no creo que sea la palabra que tal vez yo elegiría, solo fue un descuido de mi parte dejar ganar a Rei así. Por otro lado… ¿por que lo defiendes Ivanov?"»

El aludido rió de manera sonora mientras observaba como su fiel amante lo cuestionaba, Brian siempre se ponía muy celoso de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Rei Kon, sobre todo si él lo mencionaba. Miro fijamente al pelilavanda, mientras sonreía.

«"Vamos Brian no seas tan malo, por ahora Hiwatari no necesita de tus malos modales, a veces no se por que me enamore de ti"» dijo en tono de broma y falsa indignación

Brian tomo acción al escuchar al pelirrojo, esas simples provocaciones de Ivanov parecían tener un poder incuestionable en el, le detuvo en medio del pasillo vacío, lo detuvo de la cintura mientras se aferraba a él de manera hambrienta, Brian comenzó un sensual y lento descenso por el cuello del pelirrojo, presiono con fuerza su cuerpo al de él acercándolos descaradamente. Yuriy emitió un débil gemido al sentir los labios húmedos de Brian en su cuello entrecerró los ojos al sentir como perdía noción de su alrededor. Concentrándose en aquella boca fogosa y hambrienta que dejaba un surco húmedo por su cuello, y a la vez comenzaba a despertar en él aquella sensación de apetito en su interior.

«"Si, creo que ahora recuerdo por que me enamore de ti"» gimió lentamente el pelirrojo.

Brian sonrió contra el cuello del pelirrojo mientras le soltaba de una manera algo displicente. Fijo sus ojos en Yuriy quien ahora le recriminaba su manera de ser tan descarada. Pudo ver el descontento de Yuriy al ceder en su caricia. Sonrió de aquella manera tan cínica que poseía, no por cinismo en si, solo por ser su sonrisa de siempre, adoraba esa manera exigente de Yuriy, y el ver ese fuego que consumía la mirada de su amante, le traía esa sensación que Yuriy solo podía provocar en el: lujuria. Deseo tirarlo en ese mismo momento en el suelo, y tomarlo, reclamar a su amante. Ese mismo pensamiento había arrancado su sonrisa.

«"No me mires así"» dijo inocente Brian «"no querrás acaso que te tire en medio del pasillo… o ¿si?"» y esta vez Brian sonrió con el cinismo dedicado al pelirrojo. Camino y paso a su lado, de manera altanera y con la satisfacción de una victoria. Ahora Brian se preguntaba ¿Cuánto duraría su victoria?

Yuriy sonrió confiado cuando Brian pasó a su lado y le dio la espalda, tenia la plena certeza de que si Brian quería provocarlo, Brian saldría perdiendo como era su habitual costumbre. Camino lentamente hasta Brian, y con una actitud de "sumisión" total, acaricio el pecho del ruso.

«"Antes, no solías preocuparte por este tipo de inconvenientes"» dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a Brian por la espalda y deteniendo su avance, Yuriy se acerco al oído de Brian y susurro «"Cosa que es una verdadera lastima… Brian"» dijo su nombre casi gimiendo, recordándole al ruso que Yuriy solía ser muy complaciente con él. Y trayendo consigo imágenes de un pelirrojo gimiendo en medio sus sabanas.

Un escalofrió corrió por la espina de Brian al sentir la lengua de Yuriy acariciando con mucha calma su lóbulo. Casi por inercia, Brian dio la vuelta y puso sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo cediendo por completo, a pesar de su disgusto por su poca fuerza de voluntad. Sabia de ante mano que no podía oponerse a ese tipo de provocaciones.

«"Eres un maldito bastardo"» susurro Brian antes de hundir su rostro en el cuello de Yuriy y comenzar de nueva cuenta donde anteriormente se había quedado, lamiendo esta vez con mas vehemencia y hambruna. Mordiendo ligeramente el cuello del pelirrojo haciéndolo sentir cada vez más calor en su cuerpo, Brian desabotono expertamente 2 botones de la camisa del pelirrojo, y con mucho tacto, rozo con las yemas de sus dedos, el blanco pecho del pelirrojo. Y con su mano libre presiono con más fuerzas la cadera de Yuriy, y aprovechando la débil perdida de equilibrio del pelirrojo introdujo su rodilla en medio de sus piernas.

Fue en ese momento que las mejillas de Yuriy y su mirada se encendieron, Yuriy entrecerró los ojos y suspiro lentamente al sentir los labios húmedos de Brian dirigirse a su pecho, paso sus brazos alrededor de del cuello de Brian facilitando mas su labor, mientras Brian fácilmente lo incitaba, lentamente trazando un camino de su cuello a su pecho que no terminaba, volviendo la espera deliciosamente tortuosa. Sin embargo a pesar de aquella grata sensación, Yuriy no pudo evitar escuchar el sonido cercano de una puerta abriéndose, fijo sus ojos turquesa en la puerta que se abría y de inmediato reconoció aquel cabello largo y de color ébano, sus orbes turquesas extasiadas, se fijaron penetrantemente en la mirada de oro que se mostraba sorprendida. Yuriy sonrió felinamente contra el hombro de Brian.

«"Brian"» gimió en un susurro excitante el pelirrojo.

Yuriy tiro un poco de los cabellos de Brian para llamar su atención y desconcentrarlo un poco, la mirada de un gato sorprendido no se apartaba de el, ni de el espectáculo que su ruso amante daba, le parecía tan divertido ver la expresión azorada de Rei que rió levemente, aun sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta y viendo totalmente anonadado a ambos rusos, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de ese color carmín encendido.

Brian miro por el rabillo del ojo la misma expresión que tanta gracia había causado al pelirrojo y algo molesto se aparto de Yuriy, ciertamente odiaba esos momentos en que lo interrumpían, sobre todo cuando su amante de fuego comenzaba a gemir su nombre… ¡Dios! No había nada mas excitante que eso, que esa voz temblando bajo el, por y para su causa, entre mas pensaba en ello mas se molestaba; si tal vez no era buena idea hacerlo en un pasillo, pero cuando tu jefe es tan huraño y ermitaño y tiene un piso exclusivo para el, dudaba mucho que alguien los encontrara en el pasillo; es decir claro a parte del amante inocente de su jefe. Soltó a Yuriy de mala gana mientras daba la vuelta con el seño fruncido, sin ningún intento de disimular su fastidio.

Por su parte Rei había quedado prácticamente en shock cuando, había salido en busca de agua, y lo primero que había visto al salir había sido a Brian y Yuriy devorándose –literalmente- el uno al otro. Rei se había sentido incomodo, y precisamente por la escena, mas bien fue el débil pensamiento de querer hacer eso con Kai, lo que lo dejo en aquel estado acalorado. Reacciono cuando la mirada mordaz de Brian se fijo en él, sonrió algo nervioso, al ver la molestia de Brian relampaguear en sus ojos, Rei sabia muy bien de que era capaz un Brian molesto y eso lo inquieto más.

«"Rei, gusto en verte"» saludo el pelirrojo con su sonrisa altiva

Rei parpadeo un par de veces ordenando rápidamente todo en su cabeza, y devolvió el saludo con una mable sonrisa.

«"Igualmente Yuriy, Brian"» y Rei se inclino un poco «"Pasen"» dijo invitándolos a pasar a la habitación.

Dentro, un Kai con gafas sentado en la cama, leía minuciosamente el libro que no había podido terminar. Con un semblante algo cansado y ojeroso, se mantenía concentrado en su lectura, con un semblante tan apacible que Kai parecía estar relajado. Escucho pasos acercar a él y levanto la vista, pensando en que seria Rei su mirada siempre dulce hacia el neko, cambio repentinamente por una mirada dura y de desaprobación. Yuriy le miraba con esa sonrisa arrogante que tantas veces desquiciaba a Hiwatari, y Brian por su parte parecía molesto por quien sabe que razón que no le importaba.

Yuriy notó en desagrado por parte de Hiwatari, sabia que no estaba muy contento sus presencias. Yuriy se sentó a los pies de la cama, Rei se sentó en una silla al lado de Kai, y Brian por su parte permaneció inmóvil, aún se sentía muy molesto como para decir nada.

«¿"Te sientes mejor Hiwatari?"» pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con cierta burla a Kai

Kai notó aquella sonrisa burlona en los ojos de Ivanov, la molestia que en esos momentos le perturbo le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de sacar a patadas a los rusos que se presentaban en su alcoba, ya tenia suficiente presión al estar en el aquel lugar que tanto despreciaba, sintiendo rehén de la situación. Como para ahora no encima de todo sufrir las visitas inoportunas de este par. Aquella legendaria frialdad Hiwatari vino a posarse en el rostro de Kai, y viendo con excepcional displicencia a ambos rusos contesto.

«"Estoy de vacaciones, así que no atenderé ningún asunto de la oficina"»

Brian río ante este cometario, la frialdad de Kai vino a despertar esa actitud acida en Brian, miro a Kai de manera mordaz y rió de forma cínica.

«"Asunto de la oficina"» repito Brian sarcástico «"Claro que no hemos venido por eso… Es así como agradeces la preocupación de tus buenos amigos"» termino en tonó satírico Brian

Kai le fulmino con la mirada antes de exigirle en silencio que se callara, mientras Brian le retaba a que intentara hacerlo callar. Yuriy y Rei intercambiaron una mirada y ambos comprendieron que era necesario hacer desistir a su respectivo Koi, al menos si no querían un desmembramiento innecesario en la sala.

«"En verdad fue una sorpresa saber que estabas en el hospital Kai"» menciono Yuriy

Kai gruño algo como era su costumbre y se abstuvo de contestar nada, Rei sonrió al ver la forma en la que su Koi, se mantenía a la defensiva con ese par. Yuriy movió ligeramente la cabeza al notar que seria imposible hablar con Hiwatari fastidiado por el hospital, para nadie era un secreto el gran desapruebo que tenia Kai por los hospitales y los doctores; miro a Rei buscando una razón, desde que se había convertido en amante de Kai, era mas fácil obtener razones de Rei que de Kai, al menos en este tipo de situaciones. Rei comprendió la mirada inmediata de Yuriy y volteando a ver a Kai, con un gesto de ternura acaricio su cabello.

«"El doctor dijo que Kai, esta muy estresado, y que sus músculos comienzan a sufrir un exceso de tensión innecesaria"» cito Rei las palabras del doctor.

El ceño de Kai se frunció mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho, no dirigió ninguna mirada a Rei, a sabiendas de que no podría, reclamar nada al ver esas orbes doradas que tanto amaba, además de no poder demostrar aquella actitud frente a sus compatriotas, ya que conociendo su carácter, inmediatamente pensarían que el, era débil ante Rei. Sin embargo para ese par, eso ya no era asunto nuevo, la única persona que podía incluso imponer un alto en los arranques sin sentido de Kai, era Rei, de manera sutil cariñosa pero enérgica siempre terminaba con aquellas discusiones. Yuriy miro a Rei mientras el seguía en su ardua labor de pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Kai, ensimismado y muy embelesado, espero pacientemente a que Rei volviera a mirarle. Cuando al fin lo hizo Yuriy pregunto.

«" ¿Alguna indicación medica?"»

Rei miro a Kai buscando su aprobación, a sabiendas de que ya había hablado más de lo que a Kai le hubiera gustado, el bicolor por su parte intercambio una breve mirada con su amante, para después cerrar sus ojos carmín de forma indiferente. Rei sonrió de forma sutil, divertido de ver a Kai tan incomodo en presencia de los rusos.

«"Bien, el doctor solo dijo: 'Que el **Sr. Hiwatari** debía tener reposo en cama, relajación total, nada de enojos innecesarios, y posiblemente un viaje al campo' "» El énfasis en el nombre de Kai, le causo mucha gracia a Rei al ver a Kai, levantar la ceja, sabiendo que le había hecho recordar el momento que el doctor, había dado las indicaciones al enfermo, y esto había claramente molestado a Kai, demostrándolo al pobre Doctor con una mirada fulminante.

«"Mas sin embargo los enojos innecesarios serán difícil ignorar"» gruño Kai refiriéndose a ese par de rusos que solían darle dolores de cabeza tanto en el trabajo como en su vida personal. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los fijo en Brian, dándole a entender que el era la mayor molestia para Kai en ese momento

«"Ya veo"» dijo Brian con indiferencia a Kai e interrumpiendo el silencio que se había establecido «"y ¿han pensado el lugar?"» interrogo Brian con una mirada pícara dedicada a Kai, supo que había dado en el clavo cuando las mejillas de Kai se tiñeron brevemente y sus ojos se cerraron de nueva cuenta. Brian se regocijo al saber que había ganado brevemente sobre Kai.

«"Si, Kai y yo hemos decidido ir a visitar las aguas termales, sus propiedades curativas ayudaran a Kai a restablecerse mas rápido"» respondió Rei.

Kai tomo la mano de Rei llamando su atención.

«"Ya es hora"» le dijo

Rei se puso de pie mirando su reloj y recordando lo que iba a hacer, Yuriy y Brian lo miraron sin entender mucho realmente, viendo confundidos como el neko tomaba, una chaqueta de su silla, solo hasta este momento Yuriy se había percatado que Rei aún se hallaba en pijama, su cabello negro esta prácticamente suelto, solo era atado por un pequeño listo blanco en sus hombros, mientras varios cabellos lucían desordenados y fuera de su sitio. Probablemente Kai le había dado un buen susto al neko, y por eso se hallaba así, en tremendas fachas.

«"Mil perdones, me tengo que retirar a hacer los preparativos del viaje"» dijo mirando a Yuriy y Brian, después miro a Kai con dulzura en la cama «"Entre mas pronto se alivie Kai, será mejor"» y la mirada de Rei se enterneció mas, cuando se cruzo con los ojos de Kai.

Rei salio a prisa del lugar, sin molestarse si quiera en ocultar su apuro, una vez Rei se hubo marchado, la tensión del rostro de Hiwatari por fin se mostró en todo su esplendor. Los ojos de Kai se volvieron 2 dagas de hielo que miraban con resentimiento a los rusos. Brian suspiro al ver aquella actitud en su jefe, y sabiendo que era lo que seguía.

«"Vaya que tienes un cambio impresionante cuando desaparece tu amante"» dijo Brian cruzándose de brazos

«"Eso es verdad"» dijo Yuriy secundando a su Koi

«" ¿Que demonios hacen aquí?"»

«"Ya te dijo Brian que venimos a verte, ¿cierto?"» dijo Yuriy con frialdad

Hiwatari suspiro molesto y una vez mas haciendo acopio de todo su fuerza de voluntad dijo:

«" ¿Me quieres tomar de idiota, crees que no sabia que sus vacaciones no iban a salir de Rusia, probablemente se enteraron de mi condición cuando llegaron a mi casa, lo que quiere decir que no precisamente están aquí, por estar yo en el hospital"» termino fulminándolos Hiwatari con una mirada sagaz.

«"Ciertamente, unos asuntos del laboratorio no pueden esperar, pero, viendo que estas convaleciente tendremos que encargarnos nosotros mismos ó ¿me equivoco Kai?"» dijo Yuriy incitando al ruso.

«"Ciertamente, para eso te pago"» dijo Kai en el mismo tonó.

Brian bufo exasperado al ver que su viaje había sido una completa y total pérdida de tiempo.

«" ¡Esto si es genial!"» se quejo Brian molesto «Hiwatari, se va de vacaciones, y nosotros solo perdimos el tiempo"» dijo mordaz viendo a Kai

Una sonrisa soberana fue dedicada a Brian por parte de Kai, aquellas provocaciones entre ellos por lo menos podían darle momentos de entretención en aquella jaula, llamada hospital.

«"Eres molesto Hiwatari"» la característica actitud mordaz de Brian se hizo presente cuando vio aquella sonrisa, sonrió débilmente mirando a Kai retadoramente.

«"En ese caso, le dejamos para que disfrute su incapacidad director"» dijo de manera falsamente cortes y educada Yuriy sabiendo cuanto molestaba eso a Kai, se puso de pie y lo miro.

«"Claro que si, le dejamos atendido a su amante ya que parece que tendrá demasiadas sesiones de sexo, ¿no es verdad?"»

Boris hizo ese comentario sin saber, el efecto monstruoso que tendrían sobre Kai, aunque su rostro permanecía estoico, tanto Yuriy como Boris pudieron notar ese brillo de terror, confusión y dolor que asalto lo mas profundo de la mirada Hiwatari.

El silencio mas largo e incomodo callo entre ellos.

«"Mil perdones olvide algo"» dijo Rei entrando de improvisto miro a su alrededor y pudo percibir el ambiente tenso de la habitación «" ¿Interrumpí algo?"» pregunto

«"No, Rei. ¿Qué ocurre?"» dijo Kai mirando a su Koi y esperando en lo más profundo que hubiese escuchado la conversación, intento buscar los ojos de Rei cuando se acerco a su cama, pero este solo entro y abrió el pequeño cajón del gabinete, saco unas llaves y dio la vuelta.

«"Mil perdones por interrumpir, en un momento vuelvo Kai"»

Kai lo supo, al parecer Rei había escuchado el comentario de Boris. Yuriy y Boris aun miraban algo confundidos la escena. ¿Por qué es que ese par actuaba así? Yuriy fijo mas intensamente sus ojos en Kai, y como si puerta nueva se abriera ante él lo descifro. Se sorprendió tanto que en un principio no pudo creerlo.

¥ Rei Kon ¥ Rei Kon ¥ Rei Kon ¥ Rei Kon ¥ Rei Kon ¥

Rei se hallaba recargado en la puerta, con la cabeza baja, y sus manos a su espalda aún en la puerta.

Había olvidado sus llaves y había regresado por ellas, había llegado y abierto con mucho cuidado la puerta intentando no molestar ninguna posible reunión de negocios de su amante, sin embargo el final de la conversación llego a el haciéndole sentir gran pesar, escuchando en el momento justo en que Boris hacia ese comentario tan molesto.

"S_esiones de Sexo con Kai"_ se repetía una y otra vez Rei petrificado en la puerta Rei.

Aquella sensación de malestar que se había alejado con el malestar de Kai, ahora caía en el con mas fuerza, recordándole que no todavía no podía responder a Kai como el quería.

Rei permaneció un poco mas recargado en la puerta, sumergido en pensamientos dolorosos, mientras dentro de la habitación Kai, se preocupaba por su Koi, estaba seguro de que Rei había escuchado el comentario de Brian…

**® TBC… ®**

**Notillas de la autora:**

Kanna: bien, bien… este fic ya me venia dando vueltas en la cabeza y como la verdad no había tenido tiempo me estaba torturando.

Ch.ka: ¿torturando? Dioses soñabas con el…¬.¬

Kanna: bueno si tal vez un poco n.nU

Ch.ka: si claro, y bueno, por que el neko le tiene un miedo irracional a Kai en la cama, ¿Qué apoco muy bueno?

Kanna: Kanna saca su abanico de papel… (Fregadazo) Claro torpe es Kai-sama, es mi k-chan en la cama tarada

Ch.ka: TToTT esta bien no hay que ser violenta

Kanna: mmm… bueno esperando que disfruten este fic'sillo hecho con cariño se despide Kanna. n.n

Ch.ka: que manchada… me dolió snif

La loka neko-jin.


End file.
